$\dfrac{1}{9} \div \dfrac{3}{4} = {?}$
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{3}{4}$ is $\dfrac{4}{3}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{1}{9} \div \dfrac{3}{4} = \dfrac{1}{9} \times \dfrac{4}{3} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{1}{9} \times \dfrac{4}{3}} = \dfrac{1 \times 4}{9 \times 3} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{1}{9} \times \dfrac{4}{3}} = \dfrac{4}{27} $